


rainfall

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Rain, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: “Come on, Baz. Complete the cliche; kiss me in the rain. It’s nicer out here anyway.” And then Simon leans forward and presses a kiss to Baz’s lips.





	rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking through google docs and realized that i had this one fic along with a few other incomplete ones unposted for a month or two now, so i'll probably wrap those up and then post a bunch of drabbles today

As Baz makes his way to the coffee shop he promised that he’d meet up with Simon in, it starts raining. Just his luck. 

The tiny drops of water start to pour faster, even though it’s sunny outside. Baz squints at the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun as he searches for the rainbow that’s supposed to be there. Simon would sure be happy to see it; he loves rainbows, and it reminds Baz of a child sometimes with the way he acts. 

He doesn’t have an umbrella with him, so his only option available at the moment is to run the remaining distance. He’s not very happy about that, but he eventually figures that seeing Simon is worth it. He loves his boyfriend more than anything, and a little bit of rain won’t stop him from doing what he wants.

Little by little, his shirt starts soaking through, becoming saturated with rainwater. He huffs, indignant, and just runs faster. 

By the time he reaches the coffee shop, it practically looks like he fell into a pool, which might as well be what people think if it weren't so blatantly obvious that it’s raining outside. He does want to step inside, but he prepares himself for the awkward stares as he watches Simon through the glass doors.

The bronze haired boy looks up from his phone momentarily and smiles at Baz, making the latter want to smile too. Baz is about to push open the bars on the door when Simon starts to make his way over. 

Baz stands still, confused until Simon pushes open the door and takes his face in his hands. 

“Come on, Baz. Complete the cliche; kiss me in the rain. It’s nicer out here anyway.” And then Simon leans forward and presses a kiss to Baz’s lips.

And somehow, Baz appreciates the fact that they’re both drenched in rain and probably will get sick if they don’t change out of their clothes soon, because he’s already living the dream.


End file.
